yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirushi (印)/guide
Yatsuki's Effects 'Bandage (ほうたい)' Enter the dark gray door. Navigate your way to the green statue. In the hallway you're taken to, go straight up and enter the doorway on your left. Interact with the bandaged circle. 'Tiger (とら)' Enter the blue door. Go up a little bit and right. Go between the three small rocks and large stone pictured to the right. Interact with the can. Go right then go through the doorway. Go right and up and interact with the cat. 'Chikuwa (ちくわ)' From where you get the Ice Pick effect, go north-east and go between two icebergs. Go down and between two more icebergs. Go north-east and find a wall with a light blue tile on its bottom row. Interacting with this tile will teleport you to another maze-like area. Find and interact with an icecube. Go down until you see several white sticks in the ground, then go left and interact with the nail. Interact with the chikuwa. Headless (くびなし) (The '''Key' and Mochi effect are required.) From where you get the '''Tiger' effect, head north into the building, then go left. Go north up the stairs and interact with the shining spot in the next hall to obtain the Key. Enter the green door. Head roughly north-west and fall down the hole in the ground. Proceed north-west through the halls and enter the doorway. Equip the Mochi effect and go through the hole in the wall. Continue until you hit a fork and head south. Carry on until you enter a dimly-lit maze area. From the start head east, then north, and enter the rusted doors. Eventually you'll reach a pathway where you will trigger an one-time event. You will receive the effect upon its completion. 'Ice Pick (アイスピック)' Enter the dark gray door. Navigate your way to the purple statue. From where you're teleported, keep going up until you reach the Ice World. Go north-west and interact with the pick in the ground. 'Flute (フルート)' Enter the green door. Go south-east and between two trees. Enter the building north of you. Go left, down the hallway and enter the door. Interact with the NPC on the couch. 'Sarafan (サラファン)' Enter the white door. Navigate your way south-east and enter the door. Leave the snow-fort. Go roughly south-east and enter the snow-house to the bottom-right of a snow-mound. Interact with the snowman wearing a coat. 'Sailor (すいへい)' Enter the blue door. Go south-west and between the three small rocks and large stone (as pictured above). Take the north path. Go north and go between the two small rocks on the right side of the screen. Go down the path to the next area. Go up the ladder on the top-right of the area. Go left and interact with the sailor. 'Mochi (もち)' Enter the white door. Navigate your way south-east and enter the door. Leave the snow-fort. Go south-east and interact with the blue ball. Go south-east and find/interact with the grey NPC. Shinobi (シノビ) Enter the white door. Navigate your way north-east, then west and interact with a sheet of paper on one of the walls to reveal a secret passage. In the next area, catch up and interact with the NPC in black clothes. Endings Normal Ending Collect 8 of the 10 effects and go to the Nexus. Interact with the orb and select the first option. Go back to sleep and enter the new door in the Nexus. Go north. "Shirushi" Ending Collect all 10 effects. Go to the Nexus, interact with the orb and select the first option. Go back to sleep and enter the new door in the Nexus. Go north and interact with the NPC. Wake up, then interact with the diary. True Ending Collect all 10 effects. Go to the Nexus, interact with the orb and select the first option. Go back to sleep and enter the new door in the Nexus. Go north, then left off the path. Once awake, interact with the diary. Maps ShirushiYellowArrowMaze.PNG|Yellow Arrow Maze Category:Walkthroughs